Commander Jane Shepard (Renegade)
Commander Shepard is a Space-Marine Spectre originally from Earth. She arrived in-game on 08/30/2010. age: 30's give or take. origins: Mass Effect app link: '''Application. '''hmd: HMD played by: Hiku AIM: Hikuswing Setting The Mass Effect universe is a place where high technology is common, where cybernetic implants, genetic modifications, and self-containing environmental suits are standard. Interactions with alien species (frequently to violent ends) and discovery of ancient technological artifacts have given humanity the ability to utilize Faster Than Light travel, create barriers and fields that manipulate the fabric of space, and modify their own genetic structure to permit biotic (a wide array of telekinetic and telepathic) abilities. With this new-found technological and scientific skill, it's no surprise that human expansion increased dramatically. This expansion, often into areas that are considered to be dangerous by the galactic community on large and their peaceable ruling body, The Council, has caused tension between the alien races and humanity. Humans are the recipients of much scrutiny and, occasionally, outright hatred, but their influence and numbers are quite undeniable. The spread of humanity put unwanted pressure on the races of the Galaxy and forced them, quite sooner than they would have liked, to accept Humans into their higher governmental workings. The first effort to do this was the acceptance of a human into the special forces controlled by The Council. Commander Shepard of the Human Alliance Military was this person. Despite this promotion, however, the Council did not afford Commander Shepard any significant amount of credibility and continued to ignore the problems of humanity on whole. When presented with the galactic threat of the technologically advanced Reapers, a race of ancient, sentient, and very anti-organic-life machines, The Council denied the plausibility of the claim. To acknowledge this error, upon being rescued from the Reaper Sovereign themselves, The Council accepted a human representative into their ranks. Shortly after this, absorbed in defending the galaxy from the continued threat of the Reaper machines, Commander Shepard was killed. Upon resurrection by the vehemently pro-Humanity group Cerberus, Commander Shepard continued the fight, without the support of the Council. Despite anti-Human and the matching anti-Alien sentiments abound in the galaxy, Commander Shepard gathered the best (be they particularly virtuous or not) and utilizes their talents to the fullest, fighting the Reapers and any additional forces that get in her way. Personality Commander Shepard gets it done. She has no qualms about how, she only cares about results. She has a firm hand and a firmer grip on her pistol. Ultimately, however, her firmness comes from the fact that the universe is in danger, and she'll be goddamned if she's going to let anyone else screw up the overall chances of survival. An Earthborn orphan, she grew up in the obligitorily dark and scary slums, fighting her way and so forth. At the first given opportunity, she decided to get the hell out of dodge and joined up with the Alliance Navy, she became a Marine. After an illustrious beginning, and several years of service, she was the sole survivor of a bloody, terrible assault on the planet Torfan. Her command style became clear at this point. Commander Shepard gets the job done, no matter the cost. Her die-hard loyalty and technical skill in the military arena earned her the privilege of being the first human Spectre ('Spec'ial 'T'actics and 'Re'connaissence Agent), an entity that lives above galactic law. She began her career hunting down and gutting the rogue spectre Saren who had been absorbed into a much larger plot to wipe out organic life in the Galaxy. Naturally, following his demise, this became the task at hand. After fighting the Reapers directly, quite literally returning from the dead, and fighting the Collectors, their organic minions, Shepard stands ready to take the fight to them, and fucking win. Abilities & Weaknesses Shepard's career military with a penchant for taking on aliens several times her own size. Upon her rebirth, in order to reverse some of the effects of explosive decompression, most of her organs were regrown with biotic implants. They don't afford her much by way of usable power, but they do make her harder to kill and more able to take a solid beating. She possesses a few underdeveloped biotic abilities. These mostly pertain to the ability to throw, lift, or pull items and enemies without actually being closer than a few meters to them. She doesn't utilize them often, as a gun is frequently much more effective and doesn't come with violent migraines and mid-battle downtime. As far as guns are concerned, her favorite is easily her small side-arm. Whether it's interrogations, shooting at enemies, or just getting a better discount at a store, it has never failed her. Shepard's pistol is common. A weapon of nondescript make and model, with various overheating problems, and a handful of clips, it's an item that quite literally must be pried from her cold, dead fingers. Character Relationships For the CR Chart please visit: Here. If I've missed a thread that Shepard/Your Character have interacted in, please drop a comment on the entry so I can append it. Appearance Commander Jane Shepard is approximately 5'8", with the general physique of a marine and the scarring to match. She has chin length reddish brown hair, lightish eyes, and is always clad in the highest quality armor she can salvage/strip off her enemies in pieces. She always manages to transplant her favorite logo, however, the N7 rating on the chestplate. Free Space Video:Mass Effect in 5 Minutes Video:Mass Effect 2 Drunk Shepard Video:Mass_Effect_2_Commander_Shepard_Is_Such_A_Bitch|Wrong render, but close enough for dodge. See Also Mass Effect Wiki